Maze Runner
by InfiniteSpace09
Summary: When a girl comes into the Glade, everyone is surprised. She turns out to be Minho's sister. What happens when Newt and this new girl like each other? This is a couple months before Thomas, probably won't follow actually book story line. Rated M for later maybe :) First story, so don't be to rough :)
1. Chapter 1

Cassie Pov:

My eyes sprung open, I looked around. I looked around I was in a box; it had crates and barrels around. It was going up and there was an ear piercing screeching, that hurt my ears and head. There were occasional lights going by as we traveled up, bluish or white. I was sweating, but felt cold. My hair was plastered to my face, and my clothes clung to my body. I looked down to see a black shaft with just a couple lights, I gasped as the mesh moved up and down. I heard big thump and I got flung upwards as the box stopped, I lay down and closed my eyes scared of what was going to happen. I remembered my brother but nothing else. I freaked out as I tried to keep my eyes closed, my whole body told me to keep them open. Why couldn't I remember anything!? I relaxed my body by breathing in deeply, I lay down as I woke up and kept my eyelids relaxed. Then I heard a noise and a light seeped into my closed eyelids. I heard a gasp.

"Holy Klunk!" I heard someone say.

Newt Pov

We heard the noise of the box coming up, we all stood around the box. It finally arrived and Gally opened it, he gasped and we all come piled in to look

"Holy klunk!" Gally gasped, he looked up at me and I walked over and peered down. He jumped and crouched down, that's when I realized what it was. It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen even tough I barely remember any girls. She charcoal black hair as it poured over her body, Her eyes, framed by long thick eyelashes, were two different colors, one was very blue and the other was an onyx color. She had a straight nose, which matched her high cheekbones. She had gorgeous full pink lips, which screamed to be kissed. She was on her back with her hands next to her and her hair splayed around her head like a black halo. She wore ripped, blue faded jeans, a black t-shirt with some holes near the bottom and a brown leather jacket.

"A girl?" Alby pointed out while looking into the box. A murmur went around the crowd. "A girl" someone said "Is she hot?" someone else asked. "I want to see!" another said.

"Is she alive" I asked calmly, Gally bent over and touched her neck with two fingers. It took him a second before he looked up and nodded at us.

"Take her to the infirmary" Alby commanded. Gally picked her up carefully bridal style, her head swung back hanging limply. He handed her to Alby who picked her up and started walking to the infirmary tent. Most of the Gladers followed and where asking questions. Others where touching her hair and legs as we walked, when we reached the hut Jeff, Alby and the girl went in.

"Back to work!" I yelled and looked at everyone, they nodded but kept murmuring amongst each other before I walked into the bamboo hut. Alby had laid her on one of the cots and Jeff was checking her over.

"What is happening?" Alby questioned as Jeff continued looking at the girl. "We have never had a girl before?" he talked to himself. Jeff looked up and shrugged, I just thought about it. I pushed my hand through my hair before scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly Gally stormed in.

"Nothing else in the box of importance" He explained. He looked over the girl "She is pretty hot." He murmured under his breath. I sighed

"How will that help us?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Cassie Pov:

I listened as they talked about me, while one was checking me over. After a while of them talking they all left, I cracked open an eye and looked around the little room. It had a couple small cots and bamboo walls, the light shone through. I swung my legs off the side of the cot and stood up swaying a little, when I was steady I began to sneak out. When I was out I checked the sun, it was about half way into the sky. I ran into the nearby forest and hid behind a tree looking around, nobody seemed to notice me missing. I then checked my body, my hair was matted and still clung to the sides of my face due to sweat, and my shirt was a bit ripped. I checked my pockets but found nothing of importance, a couple pieces of blank paper, and a paper clip, which could prove to be useful later.

I then started walking through the forest, near the edge. I saw people walking around, and a huge wall around a field and more forest. I gasped, was it just a huge courtyard? I then saw a door, it was open. I looked and realized that nobody was close to the door or in my path towards it. I then started running, it felt freeing. The way my feet pounded on the ground, or the way the wind whipped at my face. When I was in the middle of the field I heard shouting, and surprised screams. This made me run faster, it seemed I was good at it. I heard a shout and someone running at me from at an angle. He seemed tall, muscular with bond hair. He was a fast runner but I was faster, when he tried to grab at me I pushed myself, I felt my muscles protest but I pushed on.

"STOP!" He yelled when he realized I couldn't get me. I ran out the huge opening, it was stone with vines everywhere. I stopped hearing footsteps behind me so I skidded to a stop and looked behind me. They had all stopped around the door and where screaming at me.

"Don't go in there!" one screamed, "You will die!" another yelled. I looked back at the corridor, I thought about it. What is out there, what would be there? I started jogging, ignoring they're screams. I followed a couple different corridors, trying to remember my way out. An hour or so later I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped and looked back. A couple seconds later a couple guys ran around the corner, none I had seen before. I looked over and noticed one in particular, he I recognized! He had black short hair, brown eyes. It was Minho! I ran towards him, they skidded to a halt. I ran straight for him and hugged him, burying my head in his neck and shoulder. He stopped and raised his hands

"Is that a girl? They where telling the truth! Why is she hugging you?" One guy asked. I let him go and moved back grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to see you again Minho."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thanks for reading my previous chapter. Here is a shorter chapter and I am probably going to write another tonight or tomorrow.

Cassie Pov:

"Umm who are you?" Minho asked me. My smile fell, I thought about it for a minute.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, "You don't remember?" a couple of the guys gasped.

"She remembers?" one person asked. "How?" another questioned.

"We have to go, we are in the maze!" Someone exclaimed. I was staring at the ground confused; I didn't remember anything besides Minho and my family. Minho looked at me; he seemed just as confused as well.

"Okay we will talk about this, we just need to leave." Minho tugged at my arm; they all started jogging so I followed them at a slower pace. He pulled me and I started faster, my head down. We entered the huge field; everyone was standing around the door talking. The guy who had tried to stop me earlier grabbed my arm roughly I winced and tried to free my arm.

"Gally! Stop touching her!" a shorter guy with an accent called out as he walked over. I flinched as he pulled me up, my feet barely touching the ground. "Gally!" he spoke loudly. He let me go and I fell on the ground, the wind getting knocked out of me. The guy walked up to me and extended his hand, I hesitated for a moment and then took it and he helped me up. I brushed myself up and back out of the circle that was beginning to form.

"She knew my name." I heard Minho whisper to the guy. His eyes go wide and he stares at me.

"Newt" He answers, "You are? Do you remember your name?" he had a British accent which confused me, nobody around here had one.

"Cassie" I answered quietly while looking at Minho to see if he recognized anything. I didn't see any recognition he just looked at me.

"So you remember Minho? How, you don't look alike?" Newt asked calmly. I nodded my head; I rubbed my arm and looked at it. It was already getting red, and hurt. A tremor went through the crowd and everyone was talking to each other.

"How?" Minho inquired studying my face.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" I looked at him shyly. He shook his head, "You're my brother, adopted that's why we don't look alike, I joined your family when I was less than a year old." I murmured hoping he would remember. He looked at the ground with a confused look on his face.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Newt called out looking at everyone. After a second everyone began to walk, murmuring. "Lets go, back to the infirmary hut." Newt explained. Gally, Minho, Newt, another couple guys and I started walking. Once there I sat down on the cot and a boy around 15 or 16 began to look at my arm and other things.

"Alby, you're not going to do anything?" Gally asked, I looked at Alby; he seemed older than the rest and had an authority about him.

"What do you know? Especially about Minho." Alby questioned. I thought about it for a second, thinking exactly of what to say.

"So I only remember my family, our family. My name nothing else, why?" I stated playing with my ripped jeans.

"Nobody remembers anything, you are the first to actually remember anything else besides a name." Alby explained.

"I only remember parts, I joined our family when I was young, we grew up together. Then he was gone, then I was here." I muttered. Then I looked up carefully, they where all staring up at me, Gally looked pissed, Newt looked very confused and curious, Minho looked completely stunned.

"Do you guys believe me? I am telling the truth." I asked quietly. I looked down and played with my legs.

"I do." Newt stated, I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"Same." Minho spoke and I stared at him as well.

"Now she needs to get some rest." Jeff demanded as he began to usher everyone out. Everyone gave me one last glance before walking out; I stayed and lay down on the cot. I thought about everything that happened during this day, I closed my eyes and sighed. After a while I heard a commotion outside, I jumped out of the cot and looked around. Nothing was happening inside so I slowly walked out of the small building and looked through the forest to the field. People where holding torches, and running around.

"GRIEVERS in the Glade!" Someone screamed at the top of their lungs and everyone else began to run, and scream.


End file.
